


Next time

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Peter gets injured protecting Stiles. Stiles is angry about it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 364





	Next time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [Tumblr post](https://benaya-trash.tumblr.com/post/190817984717/bro-i-was-homoerotically-cleaning-and-patching-up) that I will try to find in the morning.
> 
> But this is just a short little ficlet.

Stiles grits his teeth. He blows his breath sharply out his nostrils. His body is tense. His anger is palpable, or at least he hopes it is to the werewolves in his house who can smell his chemosignals.

He keeps his hands soft though, as he cleaned the blood up from around the gashes on Peter's stomach. Stiles hates the jagged edges of the cuts, the healing taking a while to kick in because of the wolfsbane on the hunters' knives.

"I'm alright," Peter says, voice strained and gasping.

"Oh yeah," Stiles rolls his eyes. "So fucking alright you can hardly stand. So alright you're not healing. Scott and Derek had to carry you in and up here, Peter!" 

A warm hand settles over the top of Stiles'. He looks up but can't quite meet Peter's eyes, his gaze settles on Peter's nose instead. "Stiles-"

"You had no right!" Stiles snarls.

Peter huffs out a pained laugh that tapers off into a groan. "Are you actually angry that I saved your life?"

"I'm angry that you go hurt," Stiles snaps and the unspoken _because of me_ hangs in the air between them.

He breathes hard and looks away from the shocked expression on Peter's face that quickly melts into fond. Stiles focuses on Peter's wound as they lapse into silence. 

Peter leans back against the wall, he's sprawled on the bathroom floor while Stiles knees between his thighs to tend his wounds. The wolfsbane has been burnt out but the cuts are nasty and healing sluggishly. They'd mostly likely be gone in the morning. 

Stiles is dabbing a towel across Peter's stomach and side, their eyes never catching even though Stiles can feel Peter's gaze and he looks up almost constantly.

The moment feels heavy, tense and Stiles wants to say something. He wants to break the tension. Stop their game of cat and mouse where they circle each other, stepping forward and back in turn but never breaking out of the pattern to become something more, or less, than what they already are.

Then, after pressing a large bandage to the wound and striking a thumb over the tape, and brushing Peter's skin, Stiles glances up. He meets Peter's blue eyes, a warm hand settles on top of his own again, Peter's other arm comes up to Stiles' cheek or shoulder. 

The door bangs open causing Stiles to jump. Peter drops his hands away as Scott barrels in. "Stiles!" Scott's voice is frantic. "They've got Liam!" 

Stiles looks helplessly at Peter who struggles into a more upright position. 

Scott is shouting Stiles' name again. "We have to go now! Your dad's on his way with Jordan. Chris and Lydia are already there. Isaac and Malia can stay here. Derek, Lydia and Allison have a plan. We have to go!" Scott's pulling him up. 

As he's dragged from the bathroom Stiles looks back at Peter. Their gazes hold. Peter tips his head slightly, 'what can you do?' he asks silently. 

With a shrug Stiles opens his mouth and closes it. Then he's dragged round the corner by Scott and he loses sight of Peter. Maybe next time, Stiles had wanted to say. It was always 'next time' and Peter understood that. 

Stumbling down the hallway Stiles think suddenly and with dread, what if there isn't a next time? Had Peter not stepped in front of Stiles and taken the slashing knives, Stiles wouldn't be alive. He couldn't survive wounds that deep. 

"Hang on. Scott!" Stiles pulls himself out his best friends grip. "Give me a minute, I forgot something." 

Scott glances back down the hall then he nods once, shortly, "don't take too long!" He shouts as he's dashing down the stairs. 

Darting back into the bathroom Stiles sees that Peter is in the same position, sitting upright against the wall between the variety and tub. Crashing to his knees Stiles ignores the question Peter is asking by taking his face in his hands and pressing their lips together. 

Peter kisses back immediately and desperately. 

They break apart and Stiles rests his forehead against Peter's for a few harsh, fast breaths. "I don't want to leave." 

"Go." Peter says it firmly. "I'll be here. You better come back," he grips Stiles' wrist, "you hear me?"

"I will." Stiles kisses him again, gently. 

"Scott's calling for you," Peter says with a sigh. 

Stiles stands up and backs toward the door. "We're not finished." 

"Next time," Peter smirks, eyebrow quirking upwards in amusement.

"Next time," Stiles promises.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I didn't really know what to tag this as so if I need more tags let me know.


End file.
